Patch Things Up
by Skire
Summary: Marceline is invited to the Candy Kingdom Annual Gum-Ball while moping about Bonnibel. -ONE SHOT- MxPB Marblegum Bubbline


**This is just a One-Shot I thought I'd write before going to school.**

**It's just something I thought of...**

* * *

"Stupid door lord..." Marceline mummbled, it had been weeks since the door lord incident and she still hasn't forgotten about it. The image of bubblegum putting the shirt on kept replaying in her head, "Stupid shirt..." She actually laid on her bed now and was just absent mindedly plucking on her ax bass' strings.

_'I wear them all the time... as pajamas.'_

_'Maybe it's time I patch things up with Bonnie._'She thought, '_Nah, I'm pretty sure she'll never forgive me for leaving her. And if I push it she'll hate me again, at least now we're "friends_".' Marceline shook her head, "But I want to be more..." She looked at the clock, sun was still up and she just groaned. Then she heard a knock from downstairs. She floated up from her bed and went downstairs, her feet touched the floor before she opened the door. "What?" she growled, it was Peppermint Butler.

"Hello Miss Marceline, You have been invited to the Candy Kingdom Annual Gum-Ball and the Princess requests you to play a couple of songs at the event." He held up a pink and gold invitation.

"Do I have to...?"

"Yes, she insists."

"Argh... fine..." She grabbed the invitation, "Anything else?"

"She also said for you to wear something... proper."

"I'm not wearing a gown."

Sigh, "She didn't think you would. She said anything that was formal."

"Alright... when is this?"

"Tonight."

"Wow. You sure invite people on the spot."

"The request for your invitation was... debated. The coucil and The Princess had debated and voted on weather to invite 'you'.The Princess and had vouched for your behavior. Please don't let her down."

"Okaaaay." She understood that she wasn't really welcome in the Candy Kingdom, but why would Bonnibel vouch for her. "I'll see you later then, I guess."

"Yes, good day to you miss Marceline." He bowed and left. Marceline closed the door and stared at the invitation.

"Somethin proper, huh?" She went up to her room and looked in the closet. She then picked something out, "This looks promising." She grinned,

* * *

"I don't think she's really coming."

"I'm pretty sure she will your highness, just trust her."

"Alright Peppermint." They Candy Kingdom Annual Gum-ball had started over an hour ago and Marceline was still no where to be seen. Finn was off dancing with the Flame Princess and Jake was up on the roof with Lady Ranicorn while Bubblegum was in the foyer balcony over looking the  
Gum-Ball. This year's theme was a masquerade and she was wearing a silver glittered swan mask. She still looked around for anybody that might resemble Marceline, but to no avail. She sighed with disappointment, "I should've guessed she wouldn't come." Just then someone flew in from  
the window and got in front of everybody on stage. Everbody looked at the person and cheered. It was Marceline. The only thing that gave it away was the Axbass, cause Marceline was wearing a red button up shirt, a black vest, black slacks, black polished shoes and black necktie. She had her hair a bit shorter, up to her shoulders probably and it loosely pony tailed with a red tie, and she hada red hanky in her front pocked. Her mask resembled a bat. The black leather spread across her face, pointing from various points. She then scanned the crowd, then she looked up to the balcony and saw Bubblegum. She then spoke into the microphone.

"Sup everyone! Sorry I'm late, but at least I'm here now. Who wants to hear a song!?"

The crowd cheered.

"Okay, here we go." She nodded at the band behind her and they started playing,

_Glamour and fashior models and magazines,_

_A striking runaway entrance,_

She sang and remembered when she met Bonnibel, She was such a princess then. Not so much as she is now thought, but it was different then.

_Beauty and passion,_

_startdust and high class scenes,_

_of popular teens._

She remembered the first time Bonnibel had invited her to eat with her friends, she could barely stand the resturant cause it was too stuffy  
and classu for her, but she endured it for her dear Bonnibel.

_When I lived in denver,_

_I met a millionair,_

_With ribbons in her blonde hair,_

_I still remember,_

_She was like a princess,_

_Straight from a dreamy castle._

_in the air._

_So lovely,_

_She was everything to me._

_So lovely,_

_She was everything to me..._

At the last note everybody cheered, Marceline looked towards Bonnibel and smiled. She smiled back. Then from the crowd Finn yelled, "MORE!"The crowd followed Finn's scream and they started chanting, "More! More! More!" Marceline smiled at the crowed and said, "Alright!" She looked to the band and they played another song,

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"_

_What's the problem?_

_I don't know,_

_Well maybe I'm in love, (love)_

_think about it every time,_

_I think about it,_

_can't stop thinking 'bout it._

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it,_

_'cause I can't ignore it,_

_if it's love, (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me,_

_But I don't know nothing about love._

_Come on, come on,_

_Turn a little faster,_

_Come on, come on,_

_The world will follow after,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Because everybody's after love..._

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"_

_Running down into the spring,_

_That's coming all this love melting under,_

_Blue skies belting out sunlight,_

_shimmering love,_

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream,_

_Never ever end of all this love,_

_Well I didn't mean to do it,_

_But there's no escaping your love._

_These lines of lightning,_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Move a little closer,_

_Come on, come on,_

_I want to hear you whisper,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Settle down inside my love._

_Come on, come on,_

_Jump a little higher,_

_Come on, come on,_

_If you feel a little lighter,_

_Come on, come on,_

_We were once upon a time in love,_

_We're accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love..._

At the last strum of the guitar the crowd cheered and Marceline smiled,"W-well that's the last song everybody!"

"AWWWW!"

"Maybe I'll play again later!" Then the band went back to playing what ever they were playing earlier and everybody started dancing again while Marceline put her AxBass behind her back and floated out of there. She went over to get some red punch, as she was pourind herself some punch somebody cleared their thraot behind her which made her jump, she whipped around to see none other than Princess Bubblegum behind her,

"Dear glob, Bonni, don't do that."

Bubblegum giggled, "Never thought The Vampire Queen could get so jumpy."

"Yeah well..."

"Anyway, thank you for coming Marceline."

"Hey, no biggie. We are buds. Right mah bud?" She teased and playfully punched Bonnibel onthe shoulder,

"R-right... buds. Anyway, how have you been? I haven't seen you since our last movie night. 2 weeks?"

"Yeah, well you know how it is, pranks here and party there." She shrugged and sipped some punch

"Actually I don't," She smiled, "For monarchs is more like, Meeting here and Duties there."

"I'm monarch too remember?"

"It's entirely different,_ oh Vampire Queen_." She teased,

"Oho! Do I hear _teasing_? Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is _teasing_?" Bubblegum blushed and said,

"Oh you...!" She hid her face and laughed, then Marceline joined in. It was one of those conversations where they didn't try to kill each other and Marceline loved it.

"Marceline, could you accompany me in the balcony? It's pretty lonely looking over the whole Ball by myself."

"Sure Bon." When they got there Marceline suddenly has an idea.

"Bonni...?"

"Hm?"

"Uhh... W-would you like to dance?"

She smiled her sweetest smile ever, "Of Course." Just then, the upbeat dance changed into a slow love song which made Marceline and Bonnibel blush. But they danced anyway. Bonni clasped her hands around Marceline's neck and Marceline held her waist.

"What was your songs about Marceline?

"Uhmm... You know... stuff..."

They danced slowly, Bonni was looking down and Marceline was looking right at her, then Bonni looked up and they locked eyes.

"Was it about me?"

Still dancing staring into eachother, then they started leaning in. They kissed. Their kiss was passionate, Bonni wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck and pulled her closed and Marceline grabbed her waist. After a while they stopped panting a bit, forehead on forehead. Bonni  
had tears in her eyes,

"Yes it was..." Marceline whispered,

"I've missed you so much..." Bubblegum said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I've missed you too..."

Later that night, The Queen and Princess were in bed, tangled in each other's arms.

* * *

**Well I'm going now! Bye bye! Might not be able to update  
IN THIS CITY today! **

**X3  
Please Review:D **


End file.
